The subject matter herein relates generally to harness connectors.
Harness connectors are used in different applications, including automotive applications. Typically harness connectors include header connectors and plug connectors that are mated to the header connectors. The plug connectors are typically wire mounted to wires of a wire harness. The plug connectors include terminals that are crimped to ends of the wires and loaded into the plug connectors. The wires extend from the plug connectors in a direction along the axes of the terminals. Due to space constraints in some applications, having such plug connectors with the wires extending therefrom are undesirable or potentially unusable.
A need remains for a harness connector system that has a low profile. A need remains for harness connectors that may be manufactured and assembled in a cost effective and reliable manner.